halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Lone Wolf (Game)
:Were you looking for Halo: Lone Wolf (Story) by Maslab? Halo: Lone Wolf is a first-person tactical shooter video game based on the fictional events and settings in the Halo universe. Unlike other games in the series, Halo: Lone Wolf is centered around it's multiplayer functionalities. Due to this, it has an extensive amount of multiplayer maps, purchasable map pack add-ons, and firefight levels. It is also the first Halo series game that is solely available via Xbox LIVE Marketplace. Since the game's release, it's cost has remained at 2000 Microsoft Points. For occasional limited time events, however, the price of the game has been known to temporarily drop. Lone Wolf features four soundtracks: Ghosts and Glass, Uphill, Both Ways, Walking Away, and We Remember. All musical pieces were officially included into the Halo: Reach original soundtrack, however, none appear in their entirety throughout the Halo: Reach videogame. Ghosts and Glass acts as the background music throughout the opening scene, while the others are presented to players while they navigate the game's multiple lobbies. Retail Although Bungie and 343 Industries had originally aspired for Lone Wolf to be retailed in the standard physical form, this plan was eventually scrapped due to it's similarities with Reach. After being confirmed to massive to be released as Halo: Reach downloadable content, however, it was planned for it to be released via the Xbox Live Marketplace, as determined in a collaborative effort with Microsoft Game Studios. In order for Lone Wolf to be considered as serious as it's predecessors, they had released multiple "special edition" variants, amongst other promotions. Demo version Two months prior to Lone Wolf's full release, a free demo was made available on the Xbox Live Marketplace. This demo would display the full opening cinematic, as well as the primary game lobby, however, the Matchmaking, Forge, and Theater modes were left unavailable. At that, only three maps were available for play. These were Abode, Industrial, and the Firefight map Lone Wolf. The only gametypes were Slayer, Capture the Flag, and regular Firefight, and none had been available for tweaking. Armor permutations could not be unlocked, only allowing for color and symbol change, and rank advancement was also unavailable. Pre-release version The full version of Lone Wolf was made available a single day early for a more expensive 2800 Microsoft Points. This could be considered the equivalent of a game's pre-order. As an added bonus, the exclusive UA/Multi-Threat chest piece would appear as purchased in the armory. The servers were also open a day early for such players. Halo: Lone Wolf - Mythic Edition was also available for pre-release. Halo: Lone Wolf - Mythic Edition For 3600 Microsoft Points, Halo: Lone Wolf - Mythic Edition would contain exclusive armor permutations such as the Arbiter armor, and an exclusive set of MJOLNIR designed in reverence of Master Chief John-117's original in-game appearance, prior to Halo: Combat Evolved's release. All downloadable armor permutations available at release were also included into this version. For those who had downloaded the original, and wished to update, they could do so by paying 1600 extra Microsoft Points. Multiplayer Features Halo: Lone Wolf is focused entirely on multiplayer functionality, lacking a campaign mode of it's own. As a result, Lone Wolf spans multiple timelines, from just about every game in the series. Some maps are based of of areas from past game's campaign modes, while others have simply been ripped from the game, only to feature slightly enhanced graphics. In order to remain canon-friendly, weapons and vehicles whom have drastically changed designs between games may have multiple sprites that vary throughout each map, based on the game that it is from. Even forge mode will only offer weapons based on these conventions. In such situations, however, each weapon model features the same gameplay and effectivity as the last game that it had appeared in, regardless of timeline. In most cases, Halo: Reach. Maps whom have no relation to any game's campaign mode may simply contain the set based on the timeline that the map is supposed to appear from, or simply the game that it was remade from. Halo: Lone Wolf has also inherited an armory similar to Halo: Reach's, as well as it's multiplayer ranking system. Due to incompatibility between software, and other problems, however, one can unlock certain armor permutations by purchasing downloadable content packs from the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. Armor permutations Although spanning multiple timelines, the player is issued a basic set of MJOLNIR Mark V armor (as opposed to Reach, where the player starts of with MJOLNIR Mark V B). MJOLNIR Mark V B can be purchased after the achieving the same rank, and having the same amount of credits necessary to purchase the original model in Reach. Lone Wolf also features a complete set of purchasable Mark VI, available after reaching the rank of Captain (with the exception of the helmet, which becomes available later). Multi-generational Elite armors were also available, as those from Halo 3 were added. Downloadable Armor Permutations ;Military Police helmet set - 100 Microsoft Points :Military Police (Base) :Military Police (CBRN/HU/RS) :Military Police (HU/RS/CNM ;CQB helmet set - 100 Microsoft Points :CQB (Base) :CQB (HU/RS/CNM) :CQB (UA/HUL) ;UA/Base Security W chest piece - 80 Microsoft Points ;Recon UA/HUL(3) helmet - 160 Microsoft Points Multiplayer additions Custom Game AI Halo: Lone Wolf is the first game in the Halo series to feature optional, additional AI players that may appear in Custom Games upon request. AI players are available for all game modes, although limitations vary with game types. The quantity can be altered while tweaking the settings. The AI have been included for multiple reasons, such to provide competition to players without Xbox LIVE Gold, and/or battle training. Firefight 3.0 Halo: Lone Wolf's Firefight mode has been slightly improved. Each game of Firefight begins with eight marines present by default (changeable in Gametype options). In single-player matches, these may be utilized as side gunners or turret operators for use in vehicles, whereas in Reach, a lone player wouldn't be provided with any assistance. A marine's kills aren't counted as the player's, however, at the end of a game, the remaining number of live marines add's a significant bonus to the player's overall score (depending on length of game). In this sense, marines may be considered non-mandatory "generators" (referencing Generator Defense), that aren't necessary to defend. In Matchmade Firefight modes, marine's aren't usually included, as they may be considered to unbalance specific elements gameplay. Multiplayer Maps ;Multiplayer Default * Creek * Sand Pit * Nightmare * Industrial * Synchronous * Rarity * Atmosphere * Abode * Frostbite * Forge World (Expanded pallet and features) ;Firefight * Lone Wolf * Downfall * Tyranny * Stowaway Category:Halo: Lone Wolf